1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to an optical weapon sight, and more particularly to the internal aiming component such as a reticle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical weapon sights are equipped with a sighting assembly which includes a reticle. A reticle serves as an aiming reference guide for a target engagement situated at various distances. The weapon sights and the reticle therein follow different design methods, and can have various sizes, shapes and forms. For example, the EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (“HWS”) is a proprietary weapon sight that utilizes combined ranging and aiming in one image, via a heads-up display that has a wide field of view for situational awareness which helps with speed in target acquisition. In general, such weapon sights can be broadly classified into two categories: Short range and Multi-purpose.
Short range weapon sights may include a reticle that has a reflex, circle dot, or red-dot configuration. An operator places the dot on the target and fires. This type of optic is typically utilized in close quarters combat environments and basic patrolling operations. The advantage to this type of optic is ease of use, small size, light weight and speed. Disadvantages of this type of optical sight include limited capability when engaging extended range targets.
Multi-Purpose weapon sights include a reticle with subtensions that designate an aiming reference according to a specific distance of a target. The disadvantage to this type of sight is that the reticle is calibrated for a specific caliber and weight ammunition, at a specific muzzle velocity, at a specific altitude and several other parameters. If the operator is not utilizing the identical weapon/ammunition combination, and is operating at a different altitude, accurate shot placement may be compromised. Additionally, in most dynamic situations, the operator does not know the range to a target to employ the correct aiming reference. Multi-Purpose weapon sights optics are typically expensive and do not offer the speed of use of the short range weapon sights.